


every skyline

by sapphfics



Series: fire and ice [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (which i’m aware doesn’t exist yet but shhhhh), Dragons, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Season/Series 08, Winterfell, i refuse to use the word “mayhap” i’m sorry i just think its ugly, side note: please imagine the westeroes rendition of “a whole new world” is playing in another room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “This is my sister, Sansa Stark,” Jon says, and the woman before her does not bow, only smiles. “Eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Survivor of the Red Keep, Lady of Eerie and Winterfell, the true Stark Heir, Victor of the Battle of the Bastards, the destroyer of House Bolton, and the True Queen and Warden in the North.”“Well,” Daenerys replies approvingly, far more impressed than she had been by Jon’s introduction. Despite herself, she grins back. “It is wonderful to meet you, Sansa. I must say, Jon, that you are far better at describing your family than you are yourself. Perhaps you should have sent Sansa to me instead. Is that why you failed to mention her?”Or: Daenerys arrives at Winterfell, meets the true Queen in the North, and decides that the best way to get Sansa to trust her is to take her on a dragon ride.





	every skyline

**Author's Note:**

> for context: the weird boat sex scene was just a horrible nightmare tyrion was having, and the jon/dany romance never happened. this is mostly show canon, with a few book references thrown in.

Daenerys had been warned that the North would be cold, but she had not imagined it would be quite _this_ cold.

She knows she would sound foolish if she voiced her complaints - what Mother of Dragons concerns herself with the cold? - so as she watches her breath fog in front of her, she tries to pretend it is smoke. She knows it is childish, but since she can’t imagine that any of the Northerners are mind-readers, she does not care.

Jon leads her into Winterfell, and the heat of the castles walls embrace her as though she is an old friend. It makes her feel braver somehow, the way she had felt in her first dreams, as she was reborn in dragon fire.

They meet in a room that could seat so many that it seems strange to only see three people within.

When a small girl who looks far too old for her years sees them enter, she runs towards him and hugs him as if she does not notice that Daenerys is even there.

“Arya! I thought you were dead,” he whispers, relief in his voice, as if he hadn’t meant to say that aloud. “I thought -“

“Shut up,” Arya says, almost laughing at the thought of cheating death. Daenerys can respect that. “I thought you were too, but we were wrong, and we are home again. It is all I ever wanted.”

“Jon,” Another boy says, though his voice has almost no emotion. “You are home, at last.”

“Bran!” Jon looks as though he may cry, as Arya lets him go so he can go towards Bran and hug him. “You’re safe, thank the gods.”

“I am the Three-Eyed Raven,” Bran replies, and though Jon looks utterly perplexed he doesn’t ask what in the Seven Hells Bran means by this. He looks towards a tall woman with lovely hair that reminds Daenerys of Autumn, who only shrugs.

Daenerys coughs.

“Oh!” Jon exclaims, as if he really had forgotten Daenerys was there. “Daenerys, meet my family. My youngest sister, Arya, my younger brother, Bran and -“

Daenerys turns to the only other woman in the room and they exchange a significant glance.

“This is my sister, Sansa Stark,” Jon says, and the woman before her does not bow, only smiles. “Eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Survivor of the Red Keep, Lady of Eerie and Winterfell, the true Stark Heir, Victor of the Battle of the Bastards, the destroyer of House Bolton, and the True Queen and Warden in the North.”

“Well,” Daenerys replies approvingly, far more impressed than she had been by Jon’s introduction. Despite herself, she grins back. “It is wonderful to meet you, Sansa. I must say, Jon, that you are far better at describing your family than you are yourself. Perhaps you should have sent Sansa to me instead. Is that why you failed to mention her?”

“I’m afraid I was...otherwise occupied, your Highness.” Sansa says, somewhat defensive. “But it is an honour to meet you, as well.”

“Wait,” A sudden twinge of dread creeps into Jon’s voice. “Where’s Littlefinger?”

“Dead.” Sansa says, simply. “I had him executed. He was trying to turn Arya and I against one another. It’s a very long story, but I swear I will tell it all if we survive the Winter.”

“What?” Jon asks. “Without my consent?”

“You are not the true king, though, are you? Besides, you tried to strangle him,” Bran says, in a voice so cold it almost sends a shiver up Daenerys’ spine. “You warned him ‘touch my sister again, and I’ll kill you myself’. And so we did.”

“Don’t worry,” Sansa assures. “We held a fair trial. Well, as fair as he deserved.”

“I -“ Jon cuts himself off. “I’m not angry. Honestly, I’m disappointed I wasn’t there to see it.”

Arya holds up a dagger made of Valyrian steel, still stained with the man’s blood. “He got exactly what he deserved.”

Daenerys thinks she may like the North far more than she anticipated.

  
//

Sansa does not get much time to herself, what with a Kingdom to run, and this miserable winter sinking it’s ugly claws into the belly of the world. But in what little free time she does have, Daenerys always tries to find her.

Daenerys usually finds her in a chamber, with a roaring fire that makes her long for home.

“Jon told me that the man you had executed hurt you and your family for many years,” Daenerys says. “I understand what that’s like, I know the satisfaction you get watching them die.That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, you know.”

“I did what I had to do in order to survive.” Sansa says, with a kind of steel in her voice that could craft the strongest swords. The wind howls through a broken window, blowing back her hair, and she barely so much as shivers. Daenerys wonders if the Starks were crafted for the cold. “I am not ashamed of it.”

“Nor should you be, especially since Jon is so very proud of you,” Daenerys tells her, honestly. It’s the first time she ever sees Sansa’s un-forced smile and it reminds her that there are things worth fighting for more than power. “I am, too. It may seem strange, since I hardly know you, but I can tell that you are very strong.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Sansa says, but she will never call Daenerys Queen, not here. Winterfell belongs to her, and so does the North, and Daenerys knows better than to disrespect that. If Jon had bothered to tell her as much, she would never have asked him to bend the knee.

Still, they cannot fight the dead alone, and she hopes this alliance will somehow help heal old wounds.

//

“Our houses have been allied for far longer than either of us have been alive,” Daenerys says. “Even your last king was allied with -“

Sansa stands amid scrolls telling all the details of why this fight is hopeless, and she is furious. “You told Jon that the last King of the North was allied with your house, and Jon was too afraid to correct you. I am not afraid of you, so I will take it upon myself to kindly inform you that the last King of the North was my eldest brother, Robb Stark. He was the bravest of us all, and the Lannisters murdered him. He was going to kill them all.”

“Then I will,” Daenerys promises. “I will kill them all for you, and for your brother’s memory, and to make our world a safer place.”

“Our world was never a safe place, and I highly doubt it ever will be.” Sansa tells her, as if she thinks no one is capable of making it so. “But I do appreciate the offer.”

“Do you not believe I can win back the throne?”

“I don’t believe in anything, not anymore.”

//

The first time Daenerys offers, Sansa refuses outright.

“No,” Sansa says. “I know what happens if Starks and dragons meet, and I don’t wish to end my days being burned alive.”

“They will not harm you,” Daenerys swears. “I would never harm one of my allies, not unless you betrayed me, which I am certain you would never do.”

“I was tricked into such a mistake once, when I was young and full of songs,” Sansa reveals. “Joffery promised he would be merciful, and then made me watch as he cut my father’s head off, before he took me up on the walls and made me look at it. Never again.”

Daenerys feels so much sorrow for how much Sansa has lost, but also understands it.

“I am so sorry Sansa,” Daenerys comforts. “You did not deserve any of it.”

“You did nothing,” Sansa acknowledges. “It was unfair of me to blame you for your father’s misgivings.”

“I am not my father’s daughter,” Daenerys affirms. “Though his blood may flow through my veins, I am my own person. I only wish to take back what was stolen from me, and create peace.”

“Robert’s rebellion was not built on a lie, no matter what Bran may claim.” Sansa acknowledges. “But, I have already promised to help you win back your throne, because I do not make a habit of breaking my promises.”

“And I am grateful for that,” Daenerys clarifies. “My dragons are, too, and they will admire you as much as I do. I am their mother, after all, and I like to think I set a good example.”

“Alright,” Sansa concedes, but she is grinning. “But only around Winterfell.”

“I will not venture into the territory of the dead until Jon has finished forging our weapons against them,” Daenerys says, though she does not like to think of the now broken wall. It’s a miracle they are still alive at all.

“Excellent,” Sansa comments. “When do we leave?”

“We could go now, if you are free. There is little resistance today.”

Daenerys offers her hand and Sansa takes it.

//

When they reach the makeshift dragon’s keep, Sansa looks on at the only two dragons left in the world.

“I am sorry,” Sansa says. “About the loss of Viserion.”

Daenerys was not expecting her to notice, much less bring it up, and it is so sudden she almost collapses.

“It was as if I lost a child,” Daenerys admits. “I -“

“You don’t have to speak of it,” Sansa places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I understand. When the Lannisters had my direwolf, Lady, killed I felt as though a part of me died with her.”

“Look at us,” Daenerys comments. “The Dragon Queen of House Targaryen with only two dragons, and a Stark without her direwolf. It is ironic, but -“

“We are perfect for each-other,” Sansa mutters, but Daenerys almost doesn’t hear her.

//

When Drogon lands them safely on the ground, Sansa kisses her, and Daenerys does not pull away.

This is not a way to assert power, nor a way to control the other.

“Make sure that you win,” Sansa tells her. “Win this war, and come home to me. You have given me hope again, and the last time I thought I was in love it did not end well.”

“I will,” Daenerys swears, and does not wear armour made of rubies.

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based on the prompt “things you said with no space between us.” this was my first time writing from daenerys’ perspective, simply because i feel more comfortable in sansa’s and wanted to challenge myself. i hope i did them justice!
> 
> i took sansa’s various titles from [this wonderful edit](http://amayajwe.tumblr.com/post/163841082957/how-7x03-should-have-happened) made by my friend nox!
> 
> please comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
